Consequences Aren't Over
by viridianaln9
Summary: It's been five years since Athena became a Dark Angel. But when Nightwing asks her to join Young Justice, what will they do to be together? OC X Nightwing, Superboy X Wondergirl. Sequel to Angelic Consequences.
1. The Question

**Consequences Aren't Over **

_Summary:_ _**It's been long since Athena became a Dark Angel. But when Nightwing asks her to join Young Justice, what will they do to be together? OC X Nightwing, Superboy X Wondergirl. **_

_Note:_ **Okay so this is the sequel to Angelic Consequences. It is an AU so if things change here you guys know why? Like Mount Justice won't be destroyed. Also they will be drama within the team which is no secret in the show either. I hope you guys like the story.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice. It belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Consequences Aren't Over **

**Chapter 1: The Question **

_Five Years Later—Mount Justice _

Nightwing needed information the Light had to be connected with the Kroloteans and he needed to know what they were doing. Kaldur and Artemis couldn't tell him much or they would compromise their positions. They had already had to almost blow up Mount Justice if it wasn't for some help there wouldn't be any Mount Justice anymore.

"What am I going to do?" he asked no one in particular or so he thought.

"Whoa, you're sounding like Jamie talking to no one." He turned to look at Robin standing there.

"Robin." He said.

"I don't want to sound like Agent A but you need some sleep." Robin said.

"I need to work on this before I get any sleep." Nightwing told him.

"Dude, that is so not crash we have been looking at this for weeks and nothing has come out of it." Robin said. Sure he was more tasks oriented than any of the Robin's but even Tim had his limits.

"You have been hanging out with Impulse." Nightwing said.

"Maybe." Robin said with a smile. "Come on you have to sleep."

"I'll go in few minutes." Nightwing said. Robin sighed and left the room to go back to Gotham with Batgirl.

Nightwing was all alone or so he thought he was.

"You're not going to find anything." The voice surprised him and he turned around to see Athena standing there in civilian clothing and giving him a smirk.

"How did you get in here?" he asked turning back to the computer. Athena shook her head and walked towards him and turned the computer off quickly.

"Hey." Nightwing said a bit annoyed.

"Tim wasn't wrong, you need to sleep." Athena told him. "Plus, it isn't this that is making you anxious it was KF's words after Kaldur tried to blow up the mountain."

Nightwing put his hands on his face. It was really getting to him Wally's words. Not only that but the ones afterward. That he was becoming Bruce. Athena seemed to be almost reading his thoughts. She touched his hands and let them fall before embracing him.

"You are not Bruce." She told him.

"I'm risking everything for the mission." He told her.

"You didn't put a gun to Artemis head, to do what she did; neither did you do it with Kaldur." Athena told him. "Dick, you're putting the world on your shoulders, you're only eighteen to boot."

"But…" he said.

"Nothing, now let's go eat something because I know you haven't eaten anything at all." She said and began pulling him to the zeta-tube.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Happy Harbor_

Dick and Athena walked the streets calmly and peacefully now.

"Things are getting so complicated now." Dick told her.

"You mean with that jerk making the entire hero community look bad." she said.

"Well besides that one, aliens trying to take over earth, the league gone." He told her. They walked to the beach so they could be more alone.

"It hasn't been something you haven't faced, Dick." She told him. "Plus it's not like you would ever want to stop."

"What have you been doing now?" he asked changing the subject.

"Working with other paranormal, don't worry much about it Dick." She said.

"Really are you trying to take over the world." He said. Athena laughed and Dick smiled.

"No, plus even if we did, we would do it more sneaky." She told him with a smirk.

"Right." He said.

"Pff…" Athena said.

"You don't even know how many of us hide, Dick and how many have lived for far longer than I have." She said, she looked at the water and decides to do something fun. They're really close to the water and Dick is distracted when she pushes him into the beach.

"Oops." She said. Dick got up and went after her and went back inside the water.

"Oops." He told her.

#

It took a while before they came out the water. They were wet and laughing at the same time.

"That's the Richard I know." She told him. Dick smiled at her before grabbing her waist as they sat down.

"Athena, what if you return to the team?" He said out of nowhere taking her by surprise.

"You want me to be in Young Justice." She said. Dick shrugged before looking at her.

"Well most of the team won't know you except for Megan and Conner." He told her.

"I guess but Conner and Megan will wonder, why I'm there you know thinking something is wrong." She said.

"I think they're worried about other things to actually care about you." He told her.

"I guess." Athena said.

"You know it would be fun." Richard said trying to convince her.

"The question is why?" she said.

"What do you mean by why?" Dick said. "You would be a great asset to the team, another strong female and …." He let the words go.

"And you really want me there." she said.

"Maybe." He said looking away. Athena chuckle and turned to look at him.

"You could have just started with you wanted me there and I would have said yes, that would also mean that I won't be able to scare Tim anymore." She said. Dick laughed at that because he knew that Tim had gotten a glimpse of Athena when she left. "That and I can give you this without hiding." She said appearing a USB out of nowhere in her hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Information of the Reach." She told him. Dick looked at her and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, review. The story will be updated every month unless I get a writer's block, okay.**


	2. Re-Meeting The Team

**Consequences Aren't Over **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank**_** Stronger123, Guest, monzepelomoon, and tigrun **_**for the reviews; they made me happy to read.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Consequences Aren't Over**

**Chapter 2: Re-Meeting The Team **

_Mount Justice _

Nightwing was happy which surprised most of the team. He had been in a bad mood for a few weeks that today it surprised them.

"Nightwing are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Nightwing said and turned around and saw the entire group standing there. "Great all of you are here."

"What news you have chief?" Impulse asked.

"Well someone is going to be joining us today." Nightwing said.

"Who?" Batgirl asked.

"Neptune's beard we have a new teammate when everything is difficult." Lagoon Boy asked. Nightwing glared and it surprised all of them.

"This teammate was already part of the team but left for personal reasons." Nightwing said.

"Is it Wally?' Impulse asked.

"No." Nightwing said. "You can come in now." He said, he hid his smile easily.

The team turned to the zeta-beams. Athena came out and walked toward the team. Connor was surprised and shocked.

"Athena." Connor said.

"Hello Connor." Athena said.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked. She was suspicious.

"You don't seem too happy to see me." Athena told her.

"No I am it's just." She didn't finish.

"It's okay Megan is good to see you too." Athena said. Impulse looked at her and ran at her before turning around getting a chuckle out of her.

"Wow, I know who you are, wait spoilers." He said. "You are so crash Destina right, got out of the team after a freak accident was with Batman and the first Robin."

"That's right in some way." She told him.

"Can I see them it would be so crash?" Impulse said.

"See what?" Robin asked. The team looked at them and Athena looked at Nightwing giving him a look. He had told her about Impulse she just didn't think he had anything on her at all.

"Her wings." Impulse said.

"Wings?" the team asked. Athena sighed they would see the wings later anyways. She breathed in closed her eyes and the wings began to appear to the gasp of the team. Nightwing looked as the wings come out they looked nice. It was another sight looked at them like that. Of course he got to see them more than anyone but they didn't need to know that.

Robin looked at the wings and he recognized them from the other time. Athena noticed the look and gave Nightwing a look with her eyes. Athena put her wings back in and looked at the team.

"Anyway changing the subject, I have information about the Reach and it isn't good." She told them.

"There been making us looked bad in-front of the world." Cassie told them.

"Which is part of their plan, they want to take the League out with some of their own secrets." Nightwing told them.

"Which they have done perfectly." Athena said.

Nightwing looked at her.

"It's true." Athena said. "You want to get even you show the world their true intentions and we need to find the runaways."

"True." Nightwing said.

"I will do the job." Blue Beatle said. Athena turned to look at him and noticed something odd about him. She after all this years could still see the Guardian Angels. It was odd that she could not only see one but two on Jaime Reyes.

"What are you looking at?" Nightwing whispered to her as most of the team had already left.

"Something odd." She told him.

"Odd, really." He said with a smirk.

#

On the other side of the room the Scarab was looking talking to Jamie.

'_The supernatural is looking at us in an odd way.' _

"What do you mean by odd, she just took out wings from her back?" Jamie whispered. "What do you mean supernatural didn't she get wings by some freak accident?"

'_She is dangerous.'_ The Scarab said. _'She is what you humans call and Angel but she is a Dark one.' _

"Why?" Jamie asked.

'_She gave her wings for love or something to that extent I don't understand many of you species emotions.'_ The Scarab said. Jaime let it go because the Scarab was not making so much sense to him.

#

Athena had to laugh quietly.

"Something wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"No, just thinking." She said. Nightwing looked at her.

"Anyways, what did your brother said about coming here with us?" he asked.

"He was annoyed, really annoyed but since I'm of age he didn't say anything, he just hoped I knew what I was doing and would be there is I needed his help." She said.

"Wasn't that too easy?" Nightwing said.

"I think it has to do with the fact that Wally is not on the team and Batman is off planet." She told him.

"Meaning your parents are not here."

"Yeah." She said.

#

_Training Room _

Connor was training when he saw Cassie coming his way.

"Hey Super-boy." She said.

"Cassie." He said.

"Um… some of the rookies you know us wanted to know if you knew Athena our new teammate well." She said.

"What makes you so sure know her?" Connor said. Cassie blushed and looked somewhere else, somewhere Connor wasn't looking.

"Because you said her name and Megan seemed to know her but I can't ask her since she's with L'aggan and you know how they are." She said. Connor smiled and it was weird for him to do so, since his break-up with Megan.

"So, what do you want to know?" Connor asked.

"Wait." Cassie said raising her hands. "You'll answer all of my questions?" she asked.

"No, only the ones I can." Connor said. "Batman rules." He said deadpan, he remembered after the whole incident that Batman had told them not to speak of Athena much only little things-which of course had to be Batman approved- each teammate had to give a set of questions and answers and they would actually be crossed off or had a check-mark for allowed.

"Oh, well who is she?" Cassie said.

"She told you guys her name is Athena Monte." Connor said.

"Oh, so why does she have wings, is she like Hawk-girl and Hawk-man?" Cassie asked.

"No, she's like Etrigan." Connor said.

"She's a demon?" Cassie said.

"No the opposite." He said.

"An Angel." Cassie said.

"Sort of." Connor answered. "You know if you want to know about her, you should ask her."

"Oh, is she nice?" she asked. Connor smiled and it surprised her.

"She's really nice." Connor said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_NOTE:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	3. Fun

**Consequence Aren't Over **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. Sorry for the really late update but my muse for this story fell asleep on me and I couldn't come up with a lot. I want to thank trigun, Stronger123, monzepelmoon, Guest and Snebv for the reviews.** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Young Justice it belongs to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Consequences Aren't Over **

**Chapter 3: Fun **

"So you're going to be going on a solo mission to get information." Nightwing told Athena.

"Yes, I should be back in a few hours." She told him.

"You haven't told me are you going to be using your old superhero name or are you going to be using your name?' Nightwing asked.

"My name, I doubt there are many Athena's out there." she told him.

"I suppose not." Nightwing said with a smile. He looked around to make sure none of the others were in the room. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she smiled and got ready.

"Si I'll be back soon, don't blow up the mountain." She told him, making Nightwing laugh.

#

In the sky, Athena knew where she was going, she would have to go back to her older brother and see if the snitches there had seen or heard anything at all.

She arrived in an alley and she felt someone following her. She knew immediately who it was, but pretended to be dumb about it.

#

On the other side Impulse and Blue Beetle were looking at Athena.

"Dude, why are we following her, do you know what Nightwing will do to us if he finds out we are following his friend."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Impulse told Blue Beetle.

"I don't know about that and I don't want to know that would just be worst." Blue Beetle said.

"C'mon wouldn't it be crash to see an angel." Impulse said.

"She's a Dark Angel." The voice got them jumping up. They turned around to see a huge man standing there. Athena walked up to them.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in Mount Justice?" Athena said.

"Hey, Athena is good to see you here." Impulse said with a smile.

"Uh-huh so you are going to pretend you weren't following me." Athena said with a smile.

"Sorry." Jamie told her. He kept looking at the larger ma who was glaring at both teens.

"Marcus, let up the glare your scaring the poor boys." Athena said.

"You know him?" Impulse asked.

"He's my big brother." Athena said shocking both teens.

"Yo...Your brother." They said.

"Yes." Athena said. "Did you get more information?" she asked.

"Yes, this Reach is no good." Marcus said. "A lot of the supernatural are talking and they don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not surprised." Athena said.

"Well here you go." Marcus said getting the usb out of his coat.

"Thanks." Athena said.

"Be very careful." Marcus said, he got close to Jaime and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry kid things will work out; tell your friend I'm not going to kill you."

"What?" Jaime said.

"We can hear a lot of things Jaime your scarab is one of them." Athena said.

"Really?" Jaime asked.

"Sure kid, don't ask us to shut him off though we can't do that." Marcus said. Jaime had this look on his face that made Athena's heart clench sympathecally.

"Look things happen for a reason, heck I was Nightwing's Guardian Angel, now look at me." Athena said. Jaime smiled at her and she smile back. "We should get back." She moved quickly toward Marcus and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful." Marcus told her.

"Always am, bye big brother." She said. She turned to the two boys, "What do you say to a race from here to Mount Justice?" Both Jaime and Bart looked at her.

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I'm up for something crash." Athena said.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Impulse said.

"Marcus, count us down." Athena said.

"1…2…3…" and they went both Jaime and Athena flying and Bart running.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mount Justice _

Super-boy and Wonder Girl were training when they heard the ruckus.

"What is that?" Cassie asked.

"It sounds like flying." Connor said. Just as he said that Athena, Jaime and Bart crashed into the training room at the same time.

"Ha, I won." Impulse said.

"In your dreams, she got here first. " Jaime said. Athena looked at the shock looks on Connor and Cassie's faces.

"Hi, guys." She said.

"What is going on?" Connor asked.

"We had a race." Athena said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

'It was for fun." Impulse said.

"Speed training." Athena said with a smile. Connor couldn't help the smile that escapes his lips.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	4. Confrontation

**Consequences Aren't Over **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**monzepelmoon, piggythelaw, Stronger123, Crystal Constellations, and Snebv **_**for the reviews. Okay before I start I am not making Megan bad it's just that remember Athena was a Guardian Angel and she knows more than anything, so Athena knows that Megan is abusing her powers which Megan doesn't like the admit she was doing. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice; it belongs to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Consequences Aren't Over **

**Chapter 4: Confrontation **

_Mount Justice _

Athena was not blind; she knew that Megan had issues with her being back on the team. It still annoyed her that Megan had tried to sneak into her brain a few times. It angered her and the next time she did it, it wouldn't end well.

"Sup, Athena, how's it hanging?" Bart asked her.

"Just fine." Athena answered.

"We have training today." Bart told her.

"I know I am looking forward to it." Athena said.

"We're all looking forward to it, we want to see, what you can do." Bart said. "I heard you were able to learn from being the 1st Robin's Guardian Angel."

"Bart, don't give people spoilers." She said with a grin.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Training Room _

All of them were in there. The first one to go at it were Cassie and Barbara, Cassie almost beat Batgirl and that told her that her training with Conner had done a lot of good to her. Athena liked seeing the entire team, it felt a little whole.

"Okay, Athena your next your opponents is…." Nightwing didn't get to finish when Miss Martian got on the platform. "Miss Martian." Nightwing said. He knew that Megan had some issues with Athena being back in the team.

The entire team got really excited and some were worried. Conner was worried; he was worried that Megan would try to do something. He wasn't the only one Nightwing was as well, but it was the other way around.

"Begin." He said.

Athena looked at Megan as she raised herself off the ground. She used her speed and moved up to her before getting her into a hurricarana and taking her down on the ground. They didn't think she would use ground tactics. Nightwing smirked.

"What?" Megan said.

"You've gotten cocky." Athena replied. It got anger on Megan's side and they went hand to hand combat. We are talking about a woman that was practically trained by Batman and Robin without them knowing. So to say Megan was losing badly was a statement. Megan raised the rocked from the ground and most of the team turned to Nightwing to see if he was going to stop it, but he didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to stop it?" Connor asked.

"Nope, I think Athena wants to make a point." He whispered. Connor nodded.

Athena saw the rocks come at her and her wings came out making a shield over her body. The others were shocked. Megan tried to get into her brain and it was the biggest mistake that Megan made, Athena sent a stronger telepathic message that Megan couldn't even understand and she was sent back and on the ground.

The ground said FAIL: Miss Martian

Megan looked at Athena as she came to help her up.

"What was that?" Megan asked.

"The only warning you get about getting into my mind without permission." She told her. "I think you and I need to talk."

"Okay." Megan said.

#

They were out of ear shot and they went into the room that Black Canary used as the teams one-on-one sessions.

"Alright, spill what is the problem." Athena said.

"Nothing is." Megan insisted.

"Megan, is this about you abusing your power or is it about feeling guilty about what you did to aqualad?" Athena asked and Mean looked at her with wide eyes.

"You knew."

"Of course." Athena said.

"And you didn't say anything, just like Nightwing, you could have stopped me." Megan screamed.

"First of all I just got in the team, second of all would you have really stopped?" Athena said. Megan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." She said. "You tried the mind control on Connor of all people knowing how much he hates being mind control after his time in Cadmus and yet you used it. I get it you've gotten strong but that doesn't mean you have to abuse your power, you don't see your Uncle J'onn doing that, or Superman." By that Megan was in tears but they didn't affect Athena much. "Just think about it." she said and moved out of the room.

#

Later Nightwing and she were in the main room.

"So, what did you tell her?" Dick asked.

"What she didn't want to hear." She told him. "She's really blaming herself for what she did to Aqualad."

"I know." Nightwing said with a sigh. Athena moved closed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be back." She told him. "Oh and I doubt Connor is mad at you anymore or at Megan he is moving on."

"What?" Dick said.

"Haven't you noticed that he has been spending a lot of time with Cassie?" Dick could feel the smile on the back of his suit that Athena was wearing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter, don't forget to review.**


End file.
